Tsundere
by Psychose-SHK
Summary: Un Tsundere n'ose pas avouer ce qu'il ressent vraiment, même pas à lui-même! Mais avant ça, il prend du temps à comprendre ses sentiments...


**Qu'ai-je à dire à par vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ? Que j'ai écrie ça en deux heures dans une folie insomniaque ? Oui mais non. Pour écrire ça, j'étais inspiré de deux chanson d'IA, Tsundere et Yuukei Yesterday que je vous invite à un jour aller écouter! Et j'écris peu à la première personne, mais je voulais bien faire ressentir les sentiments de Romano! Sur ceux, je vous laisse, bonne lecteur vil stalkeur/lecteur! **

* * *

Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui…? Ah, Mercredi, on va dire que c'est bien, j'ai congé cet après-midi. Ce que je vais en faire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, pour le moment, je dois me rendre au lycée. Je n'avais pas forcement envie de m'y rendre, comme souvent, quoi que. Peut-être que je veux bien, parce que j'espère que quelque chose de nouveau va se produire ? Tch, faut pas rêver. Comme d'habitude, je suis de mauvais poil dès le matin et je ne vais croiser aucune jolie fille sur ma route.

Regardez-moi tous ses imbéciles heureux qui me regardent passer sans même réagir! Ca leurs arracherait la gueule un bonjour ? Ouais ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi… Je passe mon chemin comme tous les matins jusqu'à arriver près de l'entrée principale. En parlant de salutation, en voilà un de débile heureux, Spain, hn. Il est collant, vraiment. Toujours là à me demander un câlin. Il fait cela avec tout le monde sérieusement ?! Y'a pas intérêt.

Comme chaque matin, il me salut de loin en prenant son petit-déjeuner, un churros. Je m'approche en tirant la gueule et il me saute presque dessus pour avoir son fameux câlin.

_« Ne me touche pas, bastardo! Je te déteste! »_

Pourquoi est-ce à chaque fois je sens que je vais rougir ? Je préfère cacher mon visage derrière mes mèches plutôt qu'il ne me répète que je suis mignon, ou que je ressemble à une tomate! Il me lâche et rit comme un idiot en finissant sa friandise et me tends le bout final. Je lui arrache presque des mains et le dévore en regardant ailleurs, la routine…

La matinée se passe comme d'habitude, les mouches volent dans la salle de classe et on l'air d'autant s'emmerder que moi ici. Et comme je les déteste, je les laisse souffrir avec moi plutôt que d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Qu'elles crèvent, je m'en fou totalement d'ses mouches, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en parle. Ca prouve vraiment que le cours n'est pas du tout intéressant… Je tourne la tête à ma droite pour regarder mon voisin, Spain, ouais, encore lui. Q…Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique encore ?! Il y a une heure, il roupillait presque sur son bureau, planqué derrière un livre. Mais non, là il…joue ? Nan mais sérieusement quoi, il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jouer avec un crayon. Manquerait plus qu'il se cure le nez avec… C'est pas du tout intéressant ce qu'il fait… Pas du tout… Et pourtant je l'observe faire silencieusement… Je ne peux même pas en détacher les yeux… Bah, c'est juste parce que regarder quelqu'un faire le con, ça fait passer le temps plus vite, pas vrai ? Ouais, c'est ça! C'est juste pour ça que j'arrive pas à me détacher de lui.

Beaucoup plus tard, après que les mouches se soient cogné contre les vitres trente mille fois… Putain ce qu'elles sont connes quoi, c'est une vitre! Une putain de vitre! Mhn… Bref, il est l'heure de la pause déjeunée, soit la fin de la matinée. Maintenant je rentre chez moi ne rien faire. Je passe à côté de mon fameux voisin, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… en le regardant, je n'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite, mon cœur bat fort… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça doit être le café… Enfin… J'bois pas d'café. Cette fois-ci, alors que je m'apprête à lui dire simplement « A demain, Ciao! » Il m'attrape le bras et me stoppe. Je le repousse encore une fois et le force à me lâcher… Et pourquoi je rougis encore ?! Je le regarde dans les yeux… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Que je lui prête mon cahier parce qu'il s'est endormie et qu'il n'a pas prit de note ? Imbécile. Tu peux toujours te démerder, demande à quelqu'un d'autre!

_« Lovi! Ca te dirait qu'on se voit cet après-midi ? »_

Hein ? Qu-.. Quoi ?! C'est quoi ça ?! Un rendez-vous ?! Un rendez-vous entre ami, bien sûr, je pense… Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi! Mais… Je n'ai rien à faire cet après-midi à par regarder la télé en mangeant de la pizza… Alors…

_« D-D'accord, mais c'est juste parce que je ne suis pas occupé! VRAIMENT! Ne t'imagine rien! »_

Voilà que je rougis davantage… C'est juste une sortie… Il me demande de la retrouver sur une terrasse en ville à 14 heures… Ca me fait deux heures devant moi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin ?! Pourquoi je suis si anxieux soudainement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de sentiment qui me presse la poitrine …? Je vais le retrouver, on va boire un coup et on en parle plus, alors pourquoi je stresse comme ça ?! Je préfère prendre la fuite, il ne me verra pas rougir, je ne veux pas! Je déteste ce mec, vraiment! Je rentre chez moi, et je ne viendrais… peut-être pas, voilà. Enfin, si…

* * *

J'arrive chez moi, ça c'est calmé… Je vais manger, et voilà, se sera oublié. Je ne suis pas du tout anxieux à l'idée de me retrouver avec lui… Puis ce n'est pas la première fois! Alors, pourquoi ça serait différent aujourd'hui ? J'comprend rien à cette histoire… Et j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique, mais il n'y a personne dans ma tête pour me le dire… Faut que j'arrête d'y penser, je vais me réchauffer un plat…

Après avoir mangé et réfléchit à tout et surtout à rien, je me mets en route. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas placer un mot ou tenir la conversation sans bafouiller…Pourtant, je n'ai pas ce problème d'habitude! Je dois… être un peu malade, c'est tout, ce soir j'me repose, ouais…

J'arrive à destination, il n'est pas là… Ma tension et me stresse baisse tout à coup… C'était juste une mauvaise blague de sa part, c'est ça ? Je suis soulagé… Et aussi extrêmement déçus… Mais pourquoi je le suis ?! C'est pas comme si c'était important que je le vois maintenant! Enfin si… Je crois que tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important pour moi… Non, tu l'es… Tu es juste un très bon ami, et je tiens à ça… hein? C'est juste ça, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai sérieusement la flemme de faire demi-tour tout de suite… Je vais… juste me poser ici, pas l'attendre désespérément, non! Juste me poser cinq minutes! Ca va faire tâche de commander sur une terrasse… seul, comme ça…Je réfléchis à ce sentiment… Je ne comprends pas… Toujours pas… je vais… pleurer ?

Tout à coup, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je m'effraie et sursaute. C'est lui, il est finalement venu! Ce con était juste en retard! Comme toujours! Je suis… Je suis rassuré… Je suis… Heureux…? Stressé à nouveau ..? Je le regarde toujours prit par la surprise, il n'a même pas l'air désolé alors que… j'allais repartir, hein! Il … Ne m'a pas posé de lapin! J'esquisserais presque un sourire si je ne devais pas l'engueuler d'être en retard! Et il rit… J'ado-… J'aime bien ce rire, il est stupide et ça me fait une raison de plus pour me payer sa tête.

On était plus que tous les deux, assis à la même table, l'un en face de l'autre, et je me sentais toujours aussi anxieux… Il me propose de commander une boisson et une glace, je regarde ailleurs et accepte innocemment avec un air boudeur…Je m'en fiche de toute façon, maintenant que je suis là, puis… C'est pas moi qui paye! … Arrête de me regarder avec une tête d'imbécile… Spain… Tu es si content que ça que je sois venu…? Ca t'étonne? T'es juste stupide… Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'adore la façon dont tu me regardes…? Mon cœur s'affole encore et ma poitrine me serre… Je me sens nul et je ne comprends pas ce foutu sentiment…Je sens que je vais pleurer… De toute façon… ce sentiment… tu ne le remarqueras pas, hein ?

Je commençais à être plus à l'aise, il me parlait et me racontait des trucs chiants, mais j'écoutais avec un air blasé, et d'un autre côté, je n'avais rien à dire… Ca ne me plaît pas plus que ça d'être là! Si je rougis, c'est à cause du soleil! D'ailleurs, je ne suis venu qu'à cause du soleil! Il tape drôlement fort tiens… J'ai chaud et je me sens mal… Il y a pas mal de nuage… Alors, si c'est pas le soleil… c'est quoi …? Je comprends rien! Ca m'énerve! Je veux qu'on m'explique!

On avait fini de consommer, et je n'avais pas vu le temps passé… Je regarde l'heure et réalise que je dois bientôt me mettre en route… Je lui fais la remarque et il me sourit.

_« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur cette après-midi! »_

Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Tu ne vois donc rien ?! Je lui pince la joue et tire un peu vers moi en lui faisant bien comprend que je suis en colère! Pourquoi j'en sais rien! Je lâche mon emprise et tu te masses le visage avec une petite mine boudeuse…C'est… pas moi qui suis adorable, là! C'est…Eh… L'écureuil qu'on a vu tout à l'heure! Voilà!

Je dois vraiment partir…? Maintenant…? Je n'ai pas envie, mon cœur recommence à jouer du tambour, ce n'est pas si grave de rentrer, si ? Non… Je crois que je commence à comprendre… Je vais pleurer… Ca y est… Non… J'en ai marre de pas tout comprendre à ce qui se passe dans ma tête! J'ai une boule énorme dans la gorge qui m'empêche de te répondre… J'expire un bon coup et te dit à demain… Je fais quelques pas vers mon chemin, lui tournant le dos… Tu m'agrippes la main… J'ai envie de la serrer, de plus la lâcher, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Enfin si… je crois comprend maintenant… Je me retourne vers toi, je ne veux pas que tu vois mon visage, mes yeux ruisselles de petites larmes, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elles font là… Je baisse la tête et tu ris à nouveau en déposant tes lèvres sur ma joues. Je sens que je vais mourir sur place, c'est trop… je dois partir, je vais pleurer, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça! Je murmure une insulte et m'enfuit…

Je commence à courir et pleure, je veux rester avec toi… et…Je comprend ce sentiment maintenant… Je… suis amoureux de toi, bastardo! Fou amoureux, et je te déteste!

A demain…

* * *

**Nyu, j'espère que ça vous a plus, moi, comme un imbécile, j'étais dans le même état que Romano à la fin de l'écriture, aww. M'enfin, j'espère vraiment, vraiiiment que vous avez aimer, c'est une première pour moi! **


End file.
